All Star
All Star is a song by Smash Mouth. It is heard in the first part of the Shrek movie. The song is very fun to listen to and is used in various memes. It has many remixes. Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now, wait till you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go (go!) You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold parody lyrics #1 Somebody once told me the world is macaroni, so I took a bite out of a tree. It tasted kinda funky, and i spitted out a monkey. But the monkey just smiled at me. #2 Somebody once told me EEL MERCHANT HANDS OFF MY MACARONI” el MILWAUKEE PASTA BANDIT FOUND DEAD "HE WAS PICKING UP THE GUN, WITH HIS FINGERAND HIS THUMB RAISING UP, POINTED STRAIGHT AT HIS FOREHEAD" -EYE WITNESS Meme videos See also * Airhorn Category:MLGMusic Category:Memes